


Of Horses & Hearsay

by MachineQueen



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Horse Girls, Pre-Time Skip, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineQueen/pseuds/MachineQueen
Summary: The consensus among the student populace is that Ferdinand is pompous, obnoxious and a chore to be around.Ingrid struggles to match the hearsay up with the boy she sees in the stables every day.Pre-time skip. Fluffy oneshot focused on a shared interest in horses.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Comments: 14
Kudos: 55
Collections: FE3H Kinkmeme Light





	Of Horses & Hearsay

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from the fe3h_kinkmeme_light - Ingrid/Ferdinand - slow burn Horse Girl movie romance
> 
> I'm not a horsegirl but I have known horsegirls and I tried my best. Hope you like it, anon!
> 
> I love Ferdinand and Ingrid so I thought writing them together would be fun. I find Ingrid difficult to write so I hope i did her justice.
> 
> @machinequeen4

“What do you think of Ferdinand?”

The question was out of Ingrid’s mouth before she’d properly thought about it. 

The sensible thing, she realised later on, would have been to ask Mercedes and Annette. They, like everyone else, would have been delighted Ingrid was finally showing interest in a boy. They would want her to giggle and swoon and rate his smile out of ten. And they’d want marriage talk, and other subjects girls expected to discuss, all of which made Ingrid want to turn and throw herself off the nearest building. Ingrid would prefer a more frank conversation. Though perhaps asking Felix and Sylvain to commit their single brain cell to the topic had been too much to ask. Especially during a training session, when they were all hyped up on adrenaline.

“Ferdinand!” Sylvain dropped his parry attempt in favour of a sidestep. “You want to know about Ferdinand? What does he have that I don’t?”

“An ego the size of the Tailtean Plains,” supplied Felix. “And he fights like a girl.”

Ingrid’s tone turned dangerous. “Meaning what, exactly? How do girls fight?”

Felix shrugged. His eyes went to her sword hand. “Like it’s a dance.”

“Like this?” 

Ingrid went for a heavy blow. Felix ducked, only just avoiding her wrath.

“Ferdinand is the worst kind of noble,” said Sylvain. “He’s pompous, arrogant and loves the sound of his own voice. As soon as I see him coming, I turn the other way.”

“Fine,” said Ingrid. “Forget I asked.”

“But inquiring minds want to know! What, did he hit on you or something?”

“No! I had an argument with him in the stables, that’s all.”

“I could punch him,” offered Felix. 

“I’m more than capable of doing that myself, thank you very much.”

“It’s not like you to get into a fight with a near stranger,” said Sylvain. “What were you arguing about?”

“He was putting the stable supplies away in the wrong order. I was tired of constantly hunting for things. But he was very apologetic. It almost made me feel a little mean, like I’d just kicked a puppy. I didn’t think he’d be so…” Ingrid fumbled around for the right word. “...nice? And he’s so good to the horses too, so calm and patient. Kind, even.”

“Ingrid, you can do much better than that imbecile.”

“We had one conversation, Sylvain!”

“Hey, you brought him up and started going on about how nice he was!!”

“This is boring,” said Felix. “Who cares about some prattling Adrestian? Shut up and fight me properly.”

Ingrid snapped her jaw shut and complied. She didn’t favour the sword but it would do her good to step outside her specialism once in a while. And it was a fine distraction from the turmoil of her mind.

***

Ferdinand was more at home in the stables than anywhere else in Garreg Mach. He had immediately gravitated there on his first day, finding the horses to be much more pleasant company than his new classmates. Two weeks ago the surly stablemaster had handed him a key because he was sick of Ferdinand waking him at 6am every morning. The stablehands learned to leave Ferdinand to his own devices. Quite right, too. Ferdinand had worked with horses for years and needed no assistance. If anything, the stablehands might learn from him!

“‘In the wicked, wicked wild, I saw a lady fair and mild’. No, that will not do. What lady wants to be described as mild?”

The grey mare he was grooming snorted in agreement. She was certainly not mild. Garreg Mach had rescued her when her owner passed away but she had not forgotten her days as a spoilt show horse. She was fussy and difficult and prone to biting if handled in the wrong way. And Ferdinand loved her. 

He had ridden her many times but she did not yet have a name. Once he passed his cavalry exams, he would be able to pick a personal mount. Though privately, he was beginning to consider this mare as good as his. She wouldn’t let any of his classmates, even Edelgard, anywhere near her. Like she had chosen him alone as her rider. And why not? He was kind, fair and yielded plenty of treats for good behaviour.

“‘In the wicked, wicked wild, I saw a lady neatly styled.’ Hmm, I think not!”

The mare pressed closer at the sound of his voice. Ferdinand gave her an affectionate pat and she tossed her head. Though she looked every bit the diva when she let her black locks fly, it left her mane terribly tangled. Ferdinand sighed and reached for the mane comb again. 

“How about ‘In the wicked, wicked wild, I saw a lady long exiled’?”

Ferdinand jumped. He’d been too caught up to notice anyone else come in. The mare whickered a greeting, eyes bright. Ingrid stood in the doorway, golden hair haloing her. Ferdinand’s hand tightened on the comb. He hoped Ingrid wasn’t going to scold him again. Did it truly matter where he left the rakes, as long as they were clean? Still, it was only noble to be polite. And he did not want to receive another telling off. 

“Ah, Ingrid! So you are a skilled poet as well as an excellent equestrian?”

“There is no need to flatter me. I see the rakes have been returned to their rightful place today. It seems you are struggling with something else.”

“Not struggling, merely searching for inspiration. Professor Manuela will be disappointed if I do not turn in my best work.”

“Oh, you like poetry? Have you read 'The Steed's Sacrifice'? It’s about a horse who bargains his life in order to save his master.”

“I have not. Perhaps I will endeavour to find the full text in the library. I often think we do not fully appreciate our four legged friends, so a tale in their honour sounds perfect.”

The mare headbutted Ferdinand. His attention had been directed elsewhere for a whole minute which was unacceptable. He felt Ingrid’s eyes on him, curious. Ferdinand tensed as she approached - he might have to hold the mare back if she decided Ingrid was not fit to be in her presence. 

“That mare is quite the character, isn’t she?” said Ingrid.

“She certainly knows who she likes and who she does not.”

“I’m surprised to see her standing so calmly while you groom her. I thought I was the only one she would tolerate.”

Ferdinand needn't have worried. The mare nuzzled Ingrid’s outstretched hand. Ingrid laughed when the mare nipped at her pockets in an effort to find treats. It seemed Ferdinand wasn’t specially chosen after all. He tried telling himself it didn’t matter but in truth it mattered terribly. Even his favourite horse preferred the company of someone else. And look how happy Ingrid was! There was no sign of the stern, serious girl who had shouted at him about rakes. Her smile transformed her face into something unspeakably beautiful. 

It was clear Ingrid and the mare belonged together. Once again, the noble Ferdinand von Aegir came in second place. 

“You can take her out if you want, Ingrid,” he blurted. “I- I suddenly do not feel well.”

“Huh?” Ingrid blinked as he thrust the reins at her. “Do you want me to fetch a medic?”

“No, no, that will not be necessary. Apologies, I will see you another time.”

***

Ingrid watched the retreating back of Ferdinand von Aegir and worried she’d done something terribly wrong. 

“Or maybe he really did feel sick?” she asked the mare. But she knew that wasn’t it. Ferdinand had been perfectly fine when she’d first come into the stable. 

Once the mare worked out Ferdinand wasn’t coming back, she seemed most cross with Ingrid. Their ride was unpleasant - probably because they were both thinking about Ferdinand rather than what a lovely, temperate day it was. 

By the time Ingrid had restabled the mare, her mood was thoroughly ruined. She replayed the conversation with Ferdinand over and over again in her mind and found nothing offensive. 

Why should I care? thought Ingrid. But truthfully she cared far too much. And on top of that, she was curious. By all accounts Ferdinand was a loud, insufferable show off. Ingrid was having trouble reconciling that with the gentle boy she’d seen in the stables, composing terrible poetry as he patiently groomed his stubborn charge. 

Confused was too light a word for what she felt. When you couldn’t get someone off your mind, that was a crush, right? Were crushes supposed to be like this? She’d felt a similar exasperation with Glenn for different reasons, but he was stuck with her either way. In contrast, Ferdinand was a highly impractical choice. 

As if I have a choice in any of this, thought Ingrid. 

Though she visited the stables regularly throughout the following day, Ferdinand was nowhere to be found. Most unusual. At the end of her tether, Ingrid decided the best course of action would be to lurk in the dining hall. If he was anything like Sylvain and Felix, Ferdinand would need at least three people’s worth of food to keep him going each day. 

Ingrid’s patience was rewarded. Ferdinand showed up at 7 on the dot, as if he were keeping to a schedule.

“Ferdinand,” she said, not giving him a chance to escape. “I need to speak with you.”

“Hello again, Ingrid.”

“Why did you run off yesterday? You weren’t really feeling sick, were you?”

Ferdinand looked taken aback. “Oh. I was feeling a little dizzy from the heat, that’s all. Were you worried about me?”

“I thought perhaps I’d done something to offend you.”

“Nothing of the sort!”

Ingrid looked for signs he was lying but the words seemed genuine enough. “Hmm. It was most unlike you to run off before riding. The mare missed you after you left. It seems she deems me a very poor substitute.”

“I think you must be mistaken, Ingrid. I do not see how any horse could have a quarrel with such a meticulous rider.”

“You say that, but your own techniques are very effective. Every time I’m at the stables, it seems a different horse has fallen under your spell. When you’re not with that stubborn mare, anyway.”

“I have been caring for horses since I was young. We have a large stable on the Aegir estate. The finest horses in the Empire can be found there. A single Aegir thoroughbred can sell for thousands of gold."

Ingrid imagined vast barns with scores of stalls governed by red coated stable hands. Surely nothing like the patchworked stables of Galatea with their leaky rooftops and haphazard woodwork. 

“I expect the stables at Garreg Mach must seem rather plain to you.”

“Not at all! It is nice to have a variety of horses. I am most impressed by the Faerghan war horses. They are taller than any horse I have worked with in the past. I expect they must be, to carry knights in all their armour.”

Ingrid nodded. “They aren’t as pretty as your Adrestian breeds but they’re sturdier. Loyal, too. In the thick of battle, if they lose their rider they will stand still and wait for them to get back up.”

“I am impressed! Have you ever ridden such a horse?”

“As a child. I rode at the Fraldarius stables.”

“Fraldarius? But is it not Gautier who is interested in horses?”

“Both houses have a history with horses. Felix avoids horsekind where possible but Lord Rodrigue is fond of them.”

And Glenn. Glenn let her ride with him on his war horse. Such a gentle beast. They had died together. The thought comforted Ingrid on many a sleepless night. 

“Ingrid? You look far away. Did I say something wrong?”

“No. No, not at all! I was just thinking about something that happened a long time ago. Would you like to continue our discussion over dinner?”

***

Ferdinand’s favourite grey mare was very determined to eat his hair. Perhaps she found the colour confusing. He gently pushed her nose away and coaxed her into stillness with strategic pats and chunks of apple.

“Last night, I had dinner with Ingrid Galatea,” he told the mare. “It seems I have finally found someone willing to talk about horses with me without rolling their eyes every two minutes. The company was not unpleasant but-”

She probably planned it, he thought. Maybe the dinner invitation had been motivated by a guilty conscience. She was going to take Ferdinand’s mare but it was fine because they were friends.

_No. I am being utterly uncharitable. She said she bonded with the horse during classes, just like me. I will simply have to pass my exam before she does. That should surely be no problem for Ferdinand von Aegir._

He was about to finish grooming when he heard a fierce scream from outside. The mare flattened her ears and went very still. 

“Everything’s fine,” Ferdinand told her. He secured her back in her stall and went to see what was going on.

At the front of the stables stood one of largest horses Ferdinand had ever seen. There were no knights, only an inexperienced stablehand. She was younger than Ferdinand, poor kid.

“Where is the stablemaster?” he demanded.

The girl wrung her hands, eyes fixed on the horse. It snorted, clearly intent on trying to escape the corner it was backed into. 

“Gone to see the blacksmith. And the others are all out and about so I’m here on my own. Lady Catherine just threw the reins at me and left. Said she had urgent business to report to Lady Rhea!”

“How irresponsible of Lady Catherine,” huffed Ferdinand. He looked over the horse.

“I think she hurt her foot,” he said. “See how she’s leaning? The back left hoof.”

“We need to get her secure but she's gi-flipping-normous!”

“She’s a Faerghan horse.” He cast his mind back to his conversation with Ingrid. Then clicked his tongue. The horse’s ears pricked up at the noise. Maybe this would work? 

Seeing the stablehand’s quizzical look, he explained. “My Faerghan friend told me they train horses using clicking noises. If we can communicate with her like one of her countrymen, perhaps she will calm down.”

“If you say so. I don’t want to get kicked…”

“Nonsense! It will be fine.”

A horse was a horse was a horse. Ferdinand wasn’t afraid. Though perhaps he should be. A single kick in the wrong direction and that would be the end of him. Either way, they couldn’t let the horse run amok in the monastery and it didn’t sound like Lady Catherine would be returning for her any time soon. 

“Ferdinand! What’s going on?” 

Ingrid! The very person he hoped would show up. The horse startled at the appearance of a stranger and let out another unhappy sound.

Ferdinand backed away, watching the horse to make sure she didn’t try and charge him. 

“Good morning, Ingrid. It seems Lady Catherine has abandoned her horse. She’s got a sore hoof and is not best pleased.”

“We should fetch Lady Catherine at once.”

“I can go,” said the stablehand. “If I can’t find her, I’ll fetch the stablemaster.”

“Thank you,” said Ferdinand. 

That left him with Ingrid. They both eyed the horse apprehensively. There was a danger she would bolt as soon as they left her enough room. Ferdinand clicked his tongue again. The horse let out a whinny, perhaps of derision at Ferdinand's poor imitation. But she didn't run, which meant she didn't see Ferdinand as a threat. 

“Good thinking,” said Ingrid. “I’m impressed you remembered.”

“I am sure I could coax her into a stall.” He showed Ingrid his stash of freshly chopped apple. “Could you follow and keep her from bolting?”

“Yes. But I’m sure once she sees apple, she’ll be fine.”

The horse’s nostrils twitched. She could already smell it. Ferdinand approached slowly, hand outstretched. When the horse backed away, he stopped moving. After a few seconds, he walked forwards again. He was careful not to make eye contact but made sure she could see the food. 

"Give me a chance. I may not be Catherine but I can assure you I only have the noblest of intentions."

It took a few minutes but with Ingrid's help, Ferdinand was eventually able to pick up her reins and lead her into the stable.

Once she was secured, he breathed a sigh of relief. The apple was long demolished.

“If you keep her calm, I’ll check her hoof,” said Ingrid.

“Right, but I do not have any more food. Do you?”

“I don’t think we need it. She likes you. Talk to her.”

Ferdinand nodded. An excuse to talk was usually most welcome indeed. But now he had the chance, he had no idea what to say.

“Perhaps some poetry?” he said, patting the horse’s shoulder. “I do not think any of mine shall suffice so I will have to recite some from Faerghus.”

While he spoke, he could see Ingrid inching towards the hoof.

“The poem I shall perform for you was recommended by my dear friend Ingrid,” he said. “You may have heard it before, but it is about a horse who exchanged places with his master in order to save him…”

Ingrid lifted the hoof to check the damage like she’d done it a hundred times before. Ferdinand worried he’d put her in undue danger. But if she was afraid, she was skilled enough not to show it.

“There’s some shrapnel,” said Ingrid in a low voice. “Luckily I’ve been studying on how to treat such injuries for my exam tomorrow. I’m going to try and get it out.”

“Are you sure you do not want me to do it?”

“I’m perfectly capable, Ferdinand. Just keep doing what you’re doing.”

Ferdinand recited the whole poem and two more by the time Ingrid had finished. Lady Catherine had travelled over rough terrain, unkind to equine feet. But now, her horse seemed an entirely different creature to the one they’d met earlier. She still wasn’t standing properly, but neither did she seem to be in any great pain. 

“I think we make a good team,” said Ingrid. Ferdinand was so shocked he couldn’t speak for an entire thirty seconds. No one had ever accused him of being a good team player. In fact, he’d been frequently told the opposite. The compliment made him glow - he couldn't help it.

“Of course we do,” he blustered. “Any team with me on it is bound to succeed! And you were wonderful too, to get close to her and provide aid.”

Catherine’s horse jumped at the sudden change in volume. Ingrid frowned, suggesting he’d said something wrong.

“It wasn’t so difficult in the end. I’ve done it before, on smaller horses.”

“Do not downplay your efforts, Ingrid. It was a difficult job well done and you should say so!”

“Knights are supposed to be humble.”

“But what is the point in achieving anything if you cannot share and celebrate your accomplishments with one another?”

“I don’t think there’s anything wrong with having pride in oneself. But when you’re a knight, everything you do is in service of your liege. Your achievements merely becomes part of theirs. You wait for them to notice you instead of seeking out reward.”

“I see. So that is how it is in Faerghus. The Empire is different. Everyone is always trying to outperform each other.”

“It must get tiring, always trying to compete.”

“Not at all! I enjoy competition. I wish to achieve the highest mark possible in the cavalier exam when I take it. I want to be the best in the year and I will settle for nothing less.”

“That reminds me. My exam’s tomorrow! I should get back to revision.”

“Then the best of luck to you, Ingrid.”

Ferdinand hoped she couldn’t tell it was half hearted. He would be ready to take his cavalier exam soon, but not tomorrow. Even if he petitioned one of the professors now, it was too short notice to arrange anything. 

The grey mare waited for him, still saddled up.

_I may as well take her for one last ride._

***

Ingrid couldn’t hold back the bounce in her step. Passing her exam felt like a huge step towards becoming who she was meant to be. After escaping the classroom, she headed straight to the stables. She knew Ferdinand would be there, having just come back from a ride. 

“I passed my exam!” said Ingrid when she found him. “I thought I’d share the news with you, as you’re so keen on celebrating such achievements.”

“Oh,” said Ferdinand. His voice was smaller than she’d ever heard it. “Congratulations.”

His grip tightened on the mare’s reins and he gave her the falsest smile she’d seen in her life.

“That wasn’t much of a congratulations, was it?” Ingrid said. “I thought you’d be pleased for me. I’ll finally be able to fulfill my dream of becoming a pegasus knight…”

The grey mare at least seemed happy to see Ingrid. Though perhaps she had correctly guessed Ingrid possessed a treat - a carrot pocketed during dinner duty. Ingrid surrendered it, unable to resist those big, hopeful eyes. 

“A pegasus knight?” Ferdinand blinked. “I do not understand.”

“The Galatea region is well known for its pegasus knights. I’ve long admired them, ever since I was small. I always wanted to become one myself so-”

“A pegasus knight! Fantastic news! I am pleased for you Ingrid, really!”

“You didn’t sound it a moment ago. Were you worried about falling behind?”

“Not exactly, no.” Ferdinand took a deep breath, as though bracing himself for something. “I thought you were taking the cavalry exam, like me. You spend a lot of time in the stables. And I thought you’d want the grey mare.”

“Oh. Oh, Ferdinand. But she’s yours!”

Ferdinand looked embarrassed. “I know it’s childish to get so attached to animals. And I know that mare is stubborn and difficult and lacks training as a war horse but...the thought of her rider being anyone else tied me up in knots. Even if that rider was you.”

“You needn’t have worried. I love that mare but I never wanted her to be mine.”

“Then it is decided! I shall pass my cavalry exams and select the grey mare as my mount.” Ferdinand beamed, white teeth flashing. Ingrid felt her heart thump. A ten out of ten smile. Easily. “Ingrid, I am glad we have become friends.”

Friends. The least romantic word in the dictionary. Ingrid knew she wouldn’t be satisfied as just friends. She was allowed romance, wasn’t she? Even if her choice was wholly unsuitable, the heart wanted what it wanted. Ingrid knew how difficult it was to find somebody truly kind, especially somebody in the nobility. Ferdinand’s status in Adrestia was higher than hers in Faerghus. It was a truth she kept hiding from. But if she didn’t say anything, she'd always be haunted by what could have been. 

“I have a confession to make,” said Ingrid, her mouth very dry. “I do love horses, with all my heart. However, it was agreed I would become a pegasus knight some time ago. I kept coming to the stables because I...was interested in something other than the horses."

“Something other than horses? I do not follow.”

It was no good hinting. Ferdinand would never catch on. Adrestian poems and songs were all about grand declarations and drastic confessions. They weren’t anything like Faerghan texts, with all their hidden meanings and quiet devotions. Ingrid would have to approach this like an Adrestian. 

"I…" Ingrid swallowed. "I've been thinking about the two of us. If you would be amenable to the idea."

“The two of us...?”

For heaven’s sake! Did she really have to spell it out? 

“Courting!”

Ingrid spat the word out before it stuck in her throat. Her face surely burned hot enough to burst into flame. This was it. She'd actually put it out there. Ferdinand stared at her, eyes wide and mouth open. She’d shocked him. Offended him. She turned but before she could run away in shame, Ferdinand grabbed her arm. 

"I would be amenable," Ferdinand blurted out. "Yes. Very amenable."

Ingrid’s earlier embarrassment receded, replaced with sheer relief. “Really?”

“You are gorgeous, Ingrid! Why, when I first set eyes on you I thought I must be in some kind of dream and-”

“No!” Ingrid stopped him. “I don’t need any of the pretty falsities. I fell for the Ferdinand who was so tender with the horses. That’s all.”

“...I am confused.”

Ingrid sighed. “How do you feel about me? Honestly, without any empty flattery.”

“Well, first you yelled at me about rakes. Then I worried you wanted my mare. But when we became friends, I began to look forward to seeing you.”

He reached out a hand and then paused, as if unsure Ingrid truly wanted it. She wrapped her fingers in his. They both looked at their stiffly joined hands. Neither of them had a clue what they were doing and yet it felt so right.

"May I kiss you?" asked Ferdinand. “I think I am meant to kiss you. If you would like.”

Ingrid nodded. As he put his arms around her, all she could think was at last at last at last. 

Ferdinand held her firm but the kiss itself was whisper soft. Perhaps he was as afraid as she was? Ingrid wrapped her arms around his shoulders to show she wanted this, she wanted him. The nape of Ferdinand’s neck, where his hair was thickest, tempted her into running her fingers over it. He angled his head to allow it and sighed, just like one of his beloved horses. 

The grey mare, who’d actually stood quietly for the past few minutes, whickered. She was ready for some more attention, please and thank you.

“What are you going to call her?” asked Ingrid. 

“I must confess, I have not given it much thought. If you have any ideas, I would be keen to hear them.”

“How about Ada? I believe it means 'nobility'.”

Ingrid was blessed once again with that ten out of ten smile. Ferdinand reached over to stroke the horse fondly and she leaned into his hand. Ingrid’s heart melted and this time she could admit it to herself.

“A noble name for a noble horse with the noblest of riders. It is perfect. Thank you, Ingrid."


End file.
